


Apologize

by Fantasyloverforever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Apologies, Betty is complicated, Both of these girls need a hug, Canon Compliant, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Forgiveness, Gen, I just want some more friendship moments okay?, Missing Scene, So is Cheryl, This takes place after FP's trial and the trip to Veronica's lake house, post 2x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyloverforever/pseuds/Fantasyloverforever
Summary: Betty approaches Cheryl after practice for a much needed conversation.





	Apologize

Betty watched silently as Ginger and Tina slipped out of the locker-room chattering to each other like geese . They were the last of the group but Betty waited until the door drifted shut with a loud click before turning to the only other person still left in the room.

"Cheryl?"

The red head didn't turn from her locker where she was busily applying her favorite cherry bomb lipstick.

"What is it?"

"l-" Betty took a deep breath, it had been weeks since the trial and FP's release but Cheryl hadn't done anything to retaliate or even comment on what Betty had done to her. And Betty couldn't take it anymore.  "I wanted to talk ."

Cheryl snorted "More ’fun girl talk' is it?"

"No!" Betty could feel the shame blooming in her cheeks and her nails beginning to bite into her palms  "I wanted...I   _need_ to apologize. For...what I did to you."

 Cheryl glanced suspiciously over her shoulder at the blonde "Is this for real?"

"Yes-"

"Because if it isn't, if this is just so you can feel better about yourself and go back to being perfect little Betty Cooper,... "Cheryl slamed the locker shut and whirled around crimson lockes flying  "I  _will_ destroy you." 

"Why would I lie about being sorry?"

"Because you hate me, why else would you do what you did?"

Cheryl mumbled the last part but Betty, standing in shocked silence, heard every word.

"I don't hate you Cheryl and you want to know why? Its because lately l've realized that you and I aren't so different. Yes you were a bully but I  _blackmailed_ you with your own brother's death just to get something I wanted and it blew up in my face in the one way I didn't anticipate."

_"You did what?!" Jughead was staring at her in horror_

_"I did it for you. Don't you want your dad to come home?"_

_"Yes, of course I do but not like this. Not like this Betty."_

"Maybe on some level you're right and I am doing this to alleviate my guilt, I don't know. All I do know is that I crossed a line, it was cruel and I  _am_ sorry I hurt you. But I'm also  tired Cheryl, can't we just move on and start over?"

* * *

  _I should destroy her, make her feel as bad as she made me feel ._

It was a tempting thought but Cheryl couldn't stop staring at the marks that crisscrossed Betty's palms, some fresh and dripping angry red blood others healed over into ugly purple scabs. She'd noticed them a couple of times before but only now, standing here watching the blonde dig her fingernail almost compulsively into her skin, did she realize what they meant.

_I wonder how many of those I caused?_

"Betty Cooper, nothing justifies what you did to me, you hear me? Nothing! But maybe, and this is so not an apology,  _maybe_ I have been unfairly tormenting you since the first grade and  _maybe_ I shouldn't have done that."

"So Cheryl Blossom has a heart after all." Betty smiled "Its a good look on you."

"Yeah? Well don't go telling anyone, I have a reputation to uphold." Cheryl studied Betty's face, when had those eyes that were always watching the floor become so strong? They were full of not just iron but kindness, guilt, sadness and just a little fear. Cheryl had seen those same eyes reflected back at her in the mirror many times. Yes , she knew those eyes as well as she had known Jason's.

_But if I forgive her, does that mean I have to forgive **him** too?_

"You don't have to." Betty's voice cut though her thoughts "Forgive FP I mean. He didn't kill or kidnap Jason but he was still involved in the crime."

"Then I won't." Cheryl slung her purse and book bag over her shoulder and turned for the locker-room door "But I don't mind forgiving you."

 Betty felt a weight roll off her chest as she followed Cheryl into the hall," I forgive you too Cheryl"

"Need  I remind you that  _I_ never apologize?" Cheryl tried to look unimpressed but she could feel the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Riiiight, got it." 

They  walked in silence for a moment, Cheryl's impossibly high heels clacking on the linoleum, before Betty spoke again.

"So about starting over as friends ?"

Cheryl paused at the big double doors leading to the student parking lot and turned back, her smile no longer hidden 

"I'll see you at practice on Monday, Betty."

**Author's Note:**

> So as much as I love Betty I hated what she did to Cheryl in 2x02 and as much as I want Cheryl to be happy I feel that she too has things she still needs to answer for\got off too easy on-such as her bullying of other characters. I also found it odd that the writers gave Betty and Cheryl more friendship scenes in season 2 but never had them talk about the obvious issues between them, so I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
